1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus which can communicate with a plurality of peripheral equipment through a predetermined communication medium, a data processing method of such a data processing apparatus, and a computer-readable memory medium which stores a program for such a data processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a data processing apparatus, when executing an application to display a list of printers on a network which can be selected, first, in order to display construction information of the printers, a printer object (icon) is selected, a menu is subsequently displayed, a desired item in the menu is selected, and a property dialog-box of the printer shown by the printer object has to be opened. Even in case of referring to a construction of the printer to be merely selected by the user, the user has to repeat the selection and instruction of the icon in accordance with a user interface (UI).
Even in case of referring to settable values of a plurality of construction information which can be set, the user has to select desired construction information on the property dialog box and refer to the settable values.
Therefore, when the user intends to print, in order to search a printer having a construction necessary for printing such that a color print can be performed or a paper of the A3 size can be used, he user has to successively examine by opening the property dialog box of each printer object. There is a problem such that in case of the unselectable construction as a result of opening the property dialog box, similar operations have to be performed even to the printer as a next selection candidate and an operation burden is large.
Further, in the above example, whether a default setting of the paper is A3 or A4 cannot be discriminated and, there is a drawback on operation such that in order to obtain a set value of default, the user has to select/confirm a paper size by opening the property dialog box.